


Eye Contact

by Cockzilla



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Auspitice Kanaya, EriVris Blackrom, F/M, Multi, Tavris Redrom UST, Voyeurism, parallel concupiscent envy, slight NTR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:11:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7242676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cockzilla/pseuds/Cockzilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trapped on an asteroid for a long time, with an unknowable amount of time there ahead of him, Tavros finally goes through a concupiscent awakening. With his limited social circle and his prevalent memories of being pursued by her, he can't stop his redrom fixation on Vriska, even though he previously made it clear to her that it was never going to happen. It doesn't help that Vriska and Eridan have settled into a frustrated 'we-have-limited-options' blackrom, and are very conspicuous in their public displays of aggression. Even blackrom can call to mind redrom, when you've been holding yourself back too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eye Contact

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is a super ancient fic. I think I only ever posted it on mspachan or plus4chan. I can't really remember.   
> I wrote it back when Eridan and his floundering blackrom with Vriska had been revealed, but before the time frame of asteroid life had been revealed.  
> So, I wrote this with the characters being significantly older than their introduced ages in mind, but certainly not full adults because this is written as Tavros's first desires for a sexual (vs. just romantic) relationship. He written in this and my other homestuck fics as being a bit behind in those interests, but I still think it's a theme that calls for the underage tag.  
> It was also written before trolls were revealed to be generally bi/pan, and most of the crushes shown were het, so I have the characters written as having an undefined sexuality with a strong gender preference. It's really a relic of a fic.

Tavros blinked, the bright light of the computer screen burning into his retinas. He’d stopped typing a while ago, realization setting in. He’d faltered on the f key a few times after almost unconsciously bringing up a string of questions to himself. Would he consider Nepeta a good matesprit? Not necessarily. She seemed too wrapped up in Karkat. Or Terezi. They were both putting on the same play, just wearing different masks. And Terezi? She deserved someone who could keep up with her innate confidence. It was emotionally tiring just imagining it. He knew exactly who Kanaya was masochistically auspiting. And Feferi, her affection was nice... but he was her pet project if anything. He could walk now, but she always watched him with the anxious implication he was going to topple over at any moment. For the sake of his blossoming confidence he’d been avoiding her. He’d even considered for a moment what it would be like if Gamzee was his matesprit rather than his moirail. The juggalo was the best moirail he could imagine, though, so losing him as that would have still left something missing in his life.

‘Something missing in his life.’  
The phrase had elevated his romantic musings from simple handcarts to steam-engines on the rails towards the forefront of his thoughts.  
He hadn’t thought about anything beyond moirails up until that moment. He couldn’t even process thoughts in that direction at the point in time when Vriska had kiss-

He regained physical movement enough to turn his head slightly. Kanaya was mildly waving over her shoulder at the troll who had wandered over. The troll who had immediately wound his slightly webbed hands into the hair just above Vriska’s shoulders, running slowly and easily through it as if it were silk. Said hands fell to her shoulders, supporting Eridan as he bent down in between the two girls to whisper close to his audience. Kanaya could apparently hear too, from the way she canted her head towards the private conversation. Yes, Tavros thought, Kanaya confirmed that she could hear what the Taurus couldn’t when she mumbled, “Language, Eridan...”

Vriska narrowed her good eye, finally deigning to look at her kismesis out of the corner of it. But she’d barely made vicious eye contact before she did a double take, catching Tavros staring at the display Eridan was goading her into. Caught in her gaze like the horned beast he was, he had to watch her turn her head to Eridan’s, watch her whisper ‘okay’ against his skin as her lipstick caused her lips to stick to his jawline as they moved along it. By this point Eridan was also looking right at Tavros, whose mouth was now slightly open. He glanced with something like pity at Vriska, while she was too distracted with Tavros’s frozen reactions, then snorted. No reason for him to pity his rival. He tugged her up from her seat by her arm before she was fully aware of him again. She slapped at the royal’s grip and beckoned him to follow her once he’d reluctantly let go. They hurried down a corridor; Tavros thought it was the sea dweller’s corridor.

Tavros anxiously watched them go, at least until he heard Kanaya sigh. He interrupted her melancholy musings by waving a hand in front of her. She looked up, confused, almost smiling but remembering this was the present, and she wasn’t going to auspitice Tavros anymore. It only reminded her of that redrom fiasco. Tavros hadn’t noticed her avoiding him, but what were they now? It was too awkward for the both of them to address it.  
“Do you think I...”

Kanaya looked up at him, seeming oblivious to Tavros’s concerns. Now that he thought about it, she’d only looked up from her computer when Vriska had stood up. Like she’d been forcing herself not to watch...

“Uh, I could talk to Eridan for a minute? They weren’t going, um, s-somewhere important were they?”  
Her eyes flicked down the hall, her back straightening and a worried tremor appearing in her voice.  
“You might be able to, if you hurry!”

Tavros nodded once, taking long strides towards Eridan’s room. At least he was away from that awkward situation. He really had nothing to say to the aquatic troll, but he wasn’t about to explain to Kanaya that he had been staring at - at-

Tavros pressed his back into the wall, breathing in short gasps as he hid just before the corner. He looked down at his feet and saw Vriska’s glasses next to them. Oh thank god, maybe she hadn’t seen him. Blood flow for her supernatural vision had left her remaining eye underdeveloped. He then looked up, his eyes frantic to take in everything they could, including the burnt out light above the bend in the hallway. So it was very likely she couldn’t see him. But he couldn’t just poke his head around and look; his horns had to be recognizable to even the blurriest of eyes. Instead he went nose first, tilting his head only slightly so he could get full depth perception on the scene framed by a doorway for anyone to see.

Vriska and Eridan evidently hadn’t even been able to open his door before they’d embraced. Vriska’s glasses had been lost at the corner, then closer, Eridan’s scarf. Vriska’s over shirt and Eridan’s cape were tangled up with each other and the pair’s feet, and somewhere under the edge of cape or coat Eridan’s glasses had dropped to the floor. Vriska gasped and jumped at some motion of Eridan’s lips on her neck, her back braced by the door as it shook in its frame.  
Her one eye heavy lidded, she faced out over Eridan’s shoulder at the muddled darkness of the hallway.

Tavros gulped when he heard a zipper come undone. He’d been watching Vriska’s face, not their frantically roaming and clutching arms. He wondered why he was watching now, and why he had watched in the first place. Displays of “affection” weren’t uncommon between the couples that had come together over the course of the game. But he hadn’t payed attention until today, until that question running through his head, like a switch had been -

Vriska’s pants fell to the floor with a soft sound for denim. There were those thigh highs again. Tavros hadn’t really noticed the nice way they bit into the flesh on her upper leg, letting on a softness that he found himself wishing he could touch. Her hands had been working on removing Eridan’s shirt, and as more and more of the boy’s back was revealed Tavros was brought back to where he actually was in all of this; a yard or so away, hiding and watching and not a part of it at all. But then the shirt got caught up in the jagged points of Eridan’s horns and it was such a familiar thing to Tavros that he forgot all about the feeling of being sleazy. It helped that Eridan wriggled his way out of it, allowing brief glimpses of black, web-patterned panties on Vriska’s grey hips. Then Eridan was back, pressed front to front with Vriska, and Tavros felt his heart sink. When Vriska’s underwear got caught on her knees on the way down, The ache transferred to his lungs as he struggled to keep his breathing silent. 

This was going beyond anything Tavros had ever seen. He’d sat through the kissy scenes in movies, and Tinkerbull had tried to slip him some books but his mind just sort of glazed over when it came to diagrams. But this, this was much more attention keeping than awkward picture books.

Vriska broke away from Eridan’s lips, struggling to breathe,  
“Maggot, you’re not even biting today. Want to be ... so nice to her, don’t you.”

Something almost subconscious flashed between their eyes, unclear to Tavros since he saw only one third of the equation, and the kismetic pair quickly got the rest of their clothes out of the way. Tavros had forgotten how much hair Vriska really had until the mass of it swung up with the discarded shirt, flowed out of it to fall on her bare shoulders. Eridan growled down at his fly as he struggled with it.

“She’s a good troll, better than you. She’s just not ready for anyfin’ yet.”  
“Calling me loose? Thaaaaaaaat’s more like it, whittle whizard.”

Eridan snarled and swung Vriska up by grabbing the backs of her knees. Vriska made an undignified squeak as she latched onto Eridan’s shoulders. It looked like the first time she’d ever been picked up, the fear and lack of trust on her face unknowingly displayed for the silent onlooker. Latching on was the best course of action, though, since Eridan had to adjust his grip to bring their bodies back flush together.

“Hurry up and guide it in!”  
Vriska murmured something, her face pressed against Eridan’s gills.  
“Of course you can find it! Besides, I’ve got my hands a little full right now.”  
Tavros watched Eridan punctuate his retort with a vicious squeeze of his grip. Vriska hissed, letting go of Eridan’s back with one hand to reach somewhere under herself. Tavros could see very little of anything anymore, but he could see the way Vriska’s legs crossed tighter around Eridan’s hips, the way her eyelids fluttered and the way her lips flushed darker under their layer of blue lipstick.

Eridan was relatively silent as strangled and stuttering moans escaped Vriska, his movements interrupting each one before they could get too loud. Tavros was both glad for that, and disappointed. He'd be in so much trouble should anyone else come down this hall right now, but it was nice to hear Vriska's voice not constantly spewing insults.

As her concentration lapsed in and out in time with the rhythmic thumping of her back against the door. She scratched at Eridan's back, trying to draw the rare whimpering hiss from him. Eventually she drew blood, and she clumsily brought her fingers up to her face to taste it. She seemed less entranced by the taste than Kanaya would have been.

Tavros clutched at the edge of the wall weakly. His metal parts were pressing tightly and painfully against his - what had the book called it? - bone bulge. He'd never really understood that term for it until now.

He looked back up when the rattle of the metal door in its frame lost it's rhythmic quality and became frantic. Eridan was now gasping, panting at a rather undignified pitch. Vriska was grinding against him in time with his breathing, eye now shut. Their hair was tossed about by their movement, tangling together where it touched, and each troll's skin shone with a thin layer of sweat in the low light.

Vriska, oddly enough was now silent, and as Tavros watched her face, it looked like she was struggling with some word. Away from it or towards it he could not tell. Her mouth tried to open a few times, dark grey tongue pressed against the back of her teeth.  
“T-”  
Tavros ducked back out of view faster than he thought possible. Had she seen him?

“Don’t ... go sayin’ that name...”  
Were they talking about him? He had been spying on them openly before, but to bring it up now...  
Tavros had to look again, his curiosity concerning his own well being weighing in on the matter. He turned the corner just in time to make eye contact with Vriska before she rolled said organ back in her head and pressed her cheek against Eridan’s.  
“Tavrossssssss!”

Tavros’s gaze was glued to the way her foot jerked about, the way her shoulders shuddered, the moment she started breathing again. Only then did he remember to do the same. Then Eridan seemed to slow, each movement of his hips more forceful than the last, and maybe that meant things would end soon. It wasn’t like Tavros could stay here much longer. He was anxious and unsure of what to do, but something told him he had to open up the front of his robotic parts soon, because they hurt so much against his bone bulge. He waddled as stealthily as he could back towards his room, the low voices behind him helping each other to fumble for clothing.

He locked the door behind him, feeling ashamed of just how long he had stayed and watched. His control over his mechanical legs seemed to be suffering, so he made the few remaining steps to the bed.The last species to use the place had slept like the humans did, on soft, square structures with skins of cloth and large cotton eggs of some sort. He sat down, opening the front panel of his metal legs and letting his bulge free to the shock of open air. He quickly tried to cover it’s sensitive surface back up with one of the ‘pillows’, jolting at the sensation of it against the tip. He held the pillow in place, a strange idea coming to mind, and began to move his hips like he had seen Eridan move his into Vriska. He wasn’t really sure. Grinding against the pillow felt good enough that he shut his eyes and moaned, then immediately opened them again. The inside of his eyelids was simply Vriska’s face as she hissed his name. He almost sobbed. This was not how he wanted to stumble into the realms of more mature redrom. He just couldn’t be this fixated on someone he should legitimately hate. He tried to focus on any of his other teammates, but only when he thought of Vriska did he feel comfortable. He curled over the pillow and groaned as he continued, hating himself but feeling too good to stop.

The was a sound outside, but he kept going until it made itself clear as footsteps. Tavros froze, whipping his head around to look at the door and and catching his horn on the bed spread in the process. A shadow of feet walked close to his door, stopping before it cleared the doorway. Tavros couldn't stop his throat from pinching closed. Something clanked against the metal of the door, metallic sounding itself. Over the pounding of his pulse, he could hear a feminine sigh outside before the figure moved away from his door. He moved only once more against the pillow clamped between his legs and came.

He cleaned up his mess with shaking hands. This feeling for Vriska, whatever it was, was to be a secret for a long time. He wasn’t about to tell anyone, not when the idea of what Vriska might do, good or bad, upon finding out filled him with such fear. But if today was any indication, he might not have the willpower to keep his eyes off her.


End file.
